Sin ti no soy nada
by skymoon1977
Summary: Hay veces en que amar es decir sin hablar, ver sin mirar, sentir sin tocar, y estar sin estar. Una historia sobre la vida tras la guerra. Un Webbgott en toda regla. Reviewsssssss, que nunca me decís ná de ná, please... Y leer sé que leéis... :P
1. Sin ti no soy nada I

Le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de los asuntos económicos que afectaban al mundo. No era un experto pero tras unos cuantos años leyendo, viendo y oyendo prensa de este género creía tener los suficientes conocimientos como para haberse formado su propio criterio. El Wall Street Journal era su periódico de cabecera. No había mañana en que no lo leyera mientras se tomaba el primer café del día sentado en el sillón más cómodo de su barbería. Lo revisaba de arriba abajo, desde las páginas locales pasando por las internacionales y las que se centraban en otro tipo de noticias o artículos de opinión. Todas las semanas recortaba los de uno de los columnista en concreto, los metía en una carpeta y los guardaba en la oficina privada que tenía en la trastienda.

Sin embargo, ese día su ritual se vio interrumpido tan solo con leer la portada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral mientras sus ojos se quedaban clavados en el titular; _**"FALLECE NUESTRO COMPAÑERO, DAVID K. WEBSTER"**_Una silenciosa lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Siguió leyendo. El obituario decía que su embarcación había aparecido abandonada en alta mar con algunos de los aparejos que llevaba manchados de sangre. Contaba que había salido a continuar con su investigación a cerca de los tiburones. Hacía tiempo que Joe le envió una carta preguntándole por esa, para él, inexplicable afición. David le respondió con una larga diatriba sobre el valor, la independencia, la ferocidad y el arrojo de esos fieros animales. Lo último que añadió es que le gustaban porque en cierta manera le recordaban mucho a su jodido amigo Lieb... es decir, se parecían mucho al propio tipo que le estaba preguntando. También y, a modo de conclusión, le recriminaba que estar cerca de ellos era la única manera que había encontrado de seguir al lado de ese estúpido judío al que tanto quería y que se negaba a tratar con aquellos que hubieran dado la vida por él. Y sobretodo, a tratar con él.

Dejó el periódico a un lado recordando una escena del pasado. Un campo de batalla, con el sargento Randelman desaparecido y la afirmación de Bill Guarnere de que mientras no hubiera cuerpo nadie daría al estúpido y jodido paleto por muerto. Se secó las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie murmurando para sí; _No hay cuerpo, así que no estás muerto... no tienes derecho a abandonarme de esta manera..._

* * *

><p>Cuando se detuvo delante de su mesa seguía repitiéndose la misma pregunta; <em>¿por qué acudía a él?<em>Sí, era cierto que le respetaba muchísimo, además esperaba que las mismas cualidades que el teniente mostró en Europa le hubieran servido para convertirle ahora en un buen detective de la policía de Los Ángeles. Joe pensaba que alguien dedicado a eso le vendría de perlas para llevar a cabo lo que quería hacer.

Vio como Buck Compton le miraba como si delante de él se hubiera aparecido un fantasma. Indiferente a esto se encogió de hombros mientras ponía el ejemplar del Wall Street frente a su antiguo oficial. Se percató como a este le comenzaban a temblar las manos a medida que iba leyendo. Finalmente el rubio habló con un tenue susurro;

- No es justo que haya tenido este final...  
>- No creo que lo sea... - habló por fin Joe.<br>- ¿Cómo?... Lieb, no creas que no me alegro de verte tras tantos años sin saber de ti pero dos cosas; primero, hubiera querido que vinieras a visitarme con mejores noticias y, segundo, no entiendo qué quieres decir...

- No hay cuerpo, por tanto David no ha muerto.  
>- Y eso lo sabes, ¿por?<br>- Vosotros me enseñasteis a creer en ello. Repito, sino hay cadáver no hay muerte... Web no ha aparecido así que me niego a creer que ya no le vayamos a ver de nuevo. Como tu dices no es justo que acabe así, así que no terminará de esa manera... no lo voy a permitir. - Buck seguía mirándole pero ahora con el ceño fruncido.  
>- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para mostrar que David realmente te importa? - Lieb apretó los puños ante aquella afirmación pero se vio refrenado porque su ex oficial siguió hablando. - Joe, vamos a tomar un café a un sitio más tranquilo y me cuentas qué es exactamente lo que necesitas de mi...<p> 


	2. Sin ti no soy nada II

Joe prefirió una cerveza. El café de la mañana ya se le había atragantado y no le apetecía rememorar el sabor amargo que le había dejado en la boca. De hecho no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a probarlo sin recordar la sensación que había sentido al beberlo y leer el titular del periódico. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la línea del horizonte del mar. Esperaba a que Buck se uniera a él. Finalmente el hombre lo hizo sentándose frente a él.

- Bien, tu dirás.

- Quiero que investigues su supuesta muerte.

- Que la investigue… ¿y porqué pistas he de comenzar? Los rastros de su sangre en los aparejos, sus pertenencias en la embarcación… ¿qué debo hacer, Joe? Ir a su casa y decirle a Bárbara que voy a rebuscar en la muerte de su marido a petición de su antiguo amante… - Los ojos azules del antiguo teniente estaban fijos en el cuerpo delgado del que fuera cabo de la compañía.

- Web y yo no fuimos…

- ¿Investigar la muerte de David cuando aún sigues negando lo que pasó entre vosotros? Como poco es incongruente…

- Jamás...

- Joe... nunca me inmiscuiré en el hecho de que lo sigas negando, es asunto tuyo pero te lo voy a decir aquí, ahora... y no lo voy a repetir. Hubo historias en Europa, entre muchos de los soldados que lucharon allí... hubo relaciones de todo tipo, desde las que buscaban solo consuelo y calor, pasando por las que aplacaban una necesidad carnal y hubo otras que fueron mucho más allá... que traspasaron los fuertes lazos de hermandad y se convirtieron en algo más grande incluso... Negar que tu y David construisteis juntos esto último es insultar a lo más hermoso que pueden crear dos personas... he visto muchas cosas en mi vida, Joe... tantas como puedes haber visto tu... entre esas cosas horrores indescriptibles... pero también vi cosas memorables y dignas... lo vuestro era simplemente único. Imposible pero precioso. Y lo construisteis juntos... del mismo modo que juntos lo tirasteis abajo... Y desde el mismo día que os separasteis habéis estado huyendo el uno del otro... huyendo de volver a veros porque sabéis que con que fuera un breve instante, con que os vierais una única vez volveríais a engancharos. Quizá, no podríais volver a separar vuestros caminos si eso sucediera. - Buck se quedó brevemente en silencio. - El problema es que eso que tanto teméis ya no va a poder suceder nunca... David ha muerto y la oportunidad simplemente ha desaparecido con él.

- Si sabes lo que nos unió y lo entiendes y aceptas mejor de lo que yo mismo he hecho nunca, entenderás que dentro de mi tengo la certeza de que Web no ha muerto. - murmuró Joe. - Lo sé porque estoy seguro de una cosa... y es que de ser cierto, en el mismo instante que David hubiera fallecido yo habría seguido sus pasos. - Miró a los ojos al ahora detective de la policía de Los Ángeles. - ¿Puedes entender que no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo en el que él ya no está? Si hubiera muerto lo habría sabido en el mismo momento que hubiera sucedido porque no soy nada sin él... Y sin él mi vida ya no tiene sentido. - Suspiró. - Buck, lo sé, estoy seguro, David sigue vivo. Por favor, te lo ruego... ayúdame a encontrarle. Te lo suplico.

- De acuerdo... lo haré. Por ti pero sobretodo por Web... si es cierto lo que dices y sigue con vida no podría perdonarme haberle dejado solo... al fin y al cabo...

- Sigue siendo uno de tus hombres...

- No, Joe... - sus ojos claros se clavaron en los castaño del judío. - Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mi hermano... como lo eres tu también.


	3. Sin ti no soy nada III

El coche se dirigía hacia Santa Mónica con sus dos ocupantes en silencio. Buck no estaba muy seguro de como abordar el tema cuando llegaran. Tendrían que ir al domicilio de Webster y hablar con su mujer... pero de qué manera. Ella tendría preguntas. Cuestiones que no tenía muy claro cómo iban a responder. La verdad quedaba descartada... o por lo menos eso presuponía.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante. También era un misterio lo que había sucedido con Joe desde que los miembros de la compañía empezaron a regresar a casa. Durante los 16 años que habían pasado desde aquellos días poco o nada se había sabido del judío salvo que residía en San Francisco. Les habían llegado rumores de que se había casado y había tenido hijos. Buck suspiró, Webster había hecho lo mismo. Lo cual hacía mucho más complicado aquel asunto.

Ya no solo eran ellos dos. Había dos esposas, niños... Demasiada gente que posiblemente sufriría a causa de unos hombres que se negaron a ser consecuentes con lo que sus sentimientos les decían que eran. Volvió a mirarle. De algún modo estaba convencido de que fue Joe quien promovió que la relación que surgió entre ellos en Europa acabara. Buck siempre pensó que David si hubiera sido capaz de aceptarse tal y como era. Que hubiera estado dispuesto a luchar por lo que tenían.

- No pudo luchar contra ti, ¿verdad? - el otro no se volvió a mirarle.

- No le di opción a que entablara cualquier tipo de lucha. Una vez recibí una carta suya, en respuesta a una que yo, siendo un imbécil, le envíe. En cuanto me di cuenta de que sabía mi dirección me mudé...

- Muy valiente por tu parte. Así que ahora vamos a entrometernos en la vida que construyó, a molestar a su mujer y hacerles revivir a ella y sus hijos el hecho de que se han quedado viuda y huérfanos, respectivamente porque de repente te has dado cuenta de que...

- ¿De que soy un soberano gilipollas? - Buck asintió. - Puestos a ser sinceros... sí... me estoy ahogando, ¿sabes? Cada segundo que sigo respirando sin saber dónde está... debería haber aprendido ya que siempre nos damos cuenta del valor de lo que tenemos cuando lo perdemos... Pero siempre he sido un judío imbécil... y la mayor parte del tiempo un grandísimo hijo de puta.

- Y aún así te quiso y, lo más probable es que te siguiera querido... Suele pasar que los hijos de puta sean más afortunados de lo que se merecen. - Le vio llevarse una mano a los ojos como si estuviera intentando evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. - ¡Joe! - Dirigió el coche a uno de los desvíos y en cuanto pudo parar sin riesgo lo hizo.- Sal del coche... - exclamó mientras él hacía lo mismo.

- No puedo... - el judío apenas pudo más que susurrar aquellas palabras. Buck se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire. ¿A ver si iba a ser cierto lo que le dijo? Se estaba ahogando sin David. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Joe, mírame. - el chico se echó hacia delante. Como sobrecogido por un inmenso dolor contra el que no pudiera enfrentarse. Su rostro empapado. Las manos crispadas. Compton sacó una bolsa de la guantera. Dio gracias a que su hijo se marease cuando viajaban y a que siempre la llevase con él. - Cógela, Lieb. Respira hondo y lentamente en ella. Intenta relajarte, respira. - Le vio cogerla con manos temblorosas. - Voy a estar a tu lado, Joe... voy a estar a tu lado.

* * *

><p>Barbara era una mujer preciosa. Buck no se sorprendió al verla mirar una foto de Webster que había colocada en lo que debió ser la mesa de despacho del antiguo soldado de la Easy. Joe y él habían sido acompañados por la madre de la mujer hasta esa habitación. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y la oyeron decir que dos antiguos amigos de su marido habían venido a verla. La respuesta de ella fue que les dejara pasar.<p>

Sus ojos verdes les miraron fijamente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

- Empezaba a preguntarme si nadie iba a venir a despedirlo... - había un mucho de reproche en aquella afirmación. - Me alegra haberme equivocado.

- Sra. Webster, ha sido todo tan repentino... Ayer contacté con la asociación de la compañía... Algunos de sus miembros ya están de camino, llegarán a lo largo del día. Pero nosotros vivimos en California y no podíamos no acudir al sepelio en cuanto leímos la noticia en su periódico.

- Entiendo... David siempre me decía que el día que el faltase lo mismo tendría que llenar la nevera de cervezas... - Buck no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

- En fin, antes de seguir hablando... - el antiguo oficial se acercó a la mujer con la mano tendida. - Soy Buck Compton, fui teniente de la compañía donde sirvió su marido... el es Joseph Liebgot, no creo que me equivoque al decir que sin duda fue uno de los mejores amigos de David durante aquellos años.

- Lo sé... a veces me contaba cosas de lo que vivió y casi siempre que lo hacia salía a relucir su nombre, Sr. Liebgot. Mi marido le echaba mucho de menos... Siendo sincera creo que había pocas cosas o personas a las que echara tanto de menos como a usted. - Barbara abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa del despacho. Sacó algo de él. Lo depositó sobre la madera pulida... una foto. Que tenía los bordes ajados, símbolo de las muchas veces que había sido contemplada. Y del tiempo transcurrido desde que fuera tomada. - Zell am See... - Murmuró ella leyendo lo que ponía en el reverso. Luego miró al judío. - ¿el que besa a mi marido es usted, no, Sr. Liebgot? - Un silencio incómodo llenó la estancia. Finalmente Bárbara volvió a hablar. - ¿seguro que han venido a despedirse? ¿Sr. Liebgott, a qué ha venido?

- A buscarle... - Buck notó como las manos del moreno temblaban. Bárbara cogió la foto, se acercó a él y se la tendió.

- Cógala... esto es lo único a lo que tiene derecho. El Sr. Compton puede quedarse, usted rogaría que saliera de mi casa...

- Sra. Webster...

- Sr. Compton, no... No tiene ni idea de lo que el recuerdo de este hombre le hizo a mi familia. David no pudo ser verdaderamente feliz... no conseguí hacerle feliz. Me hizo la madre de sus hijos, me quiso a su manera pero jamás como yo le quise a él... El amor inmenso que yo sentía por mi marido, él solo lo sentía por otra persona. Por usted, Sr. Liebgott... y usted se negó a quererle... En mi casa no tienen cabida los cobardes... mucho menos los responsables de hacer sufrir a las personas que amo... Así que se lo repito... márchese de mi casa. Aquí, usted, no es bien recibido.

- Sra. Webster, me iré... pero déjeme decirle una cosa antes de marcharme. - La voz de Joe, a oídos de Buck, sonaba tensa. - Asegura que le quiso... no la creo... - el rostro de Bárbara palideció ostensiblemente ante aquellas palabras. - Si fuera verdad estaría ahí fuera buscándole... sabría, como lo sé yo, que no está muerto. - Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos sin decirse nada más, en silencio. Joe se dio media vuelta para irse pero antes de salir volvió a dirigirse a ella. - Usted puede hacer lo que quiera... yo por mi parte voy a buscarle allí donde quiera que esté. Y le encontraré.

Buck se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido su antiguo subordinado sin saber qué hacer. ¿Seguirlo o estrechar contra sí a la mujer que a su lado escondía sus ojos inundados de lágrimas tras las manos?


	4. Sin ti no soy nada IV

Joe no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Parado frente al coche del rubio detective con los puños apretados, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Poco a poco se fue acercando al vehículo hasta apoyarse en él con la cabeza gacha. Descargó un puñetazo en el capó. Apenas sintió el dolor. Suspirando se sentó si saber muy bien qué hacer. Buck era el detective y quien podía saber por dónde empezar. Él había pensado comenzar por la embarcación pero ¿cómo acceder a ella? La vía de su esposa había quedado prematuramente anulada.

Oyó un coche aparcar en la entrada del garaje de la casa. De su interior salió un hombre que debía haber sobrepasado ya los sesenta años, este abrió la puerta de atrás y se quedó esperando a que quien estuviera dentro se decidiera a acompañarle al exterior. Pasaron unos minutos y finalmente se debió cansar de hacerlo. Con claridad le oyó hablar.

- Muy bien, Dylan. Cuando te decidas a dejar de comportarte como un mocoso de 3 años sería de agradecer que entraras en la casa. - El hombro se alejó hasta entrar en el domicilio. Un rato largo después el ocupante que quedaba dentro salió fuera. Liebgott sabía desde que oyó el nombre quién era. El hijo mayor de David. Le miró con curiosidad.

El chico no parecía tener muchas ganas de entrar y se dedicaba a darle pequeños punta pies a una de las ruedas. Iba vestido con lo que parecía un uniforme escolar, pantalones largos y chaqueta oscuros, camisa blanca y corbata roja. Demasiado formal para un chaval que lo que debiera estar haciendo es jugar al beisbol con sus amigos y no asistiendo al funeral de su padre. Sobretodo cuando no tenía un progenitor al que enterrar.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el vehículo de Buck y esperarle allí sentado cuando vio que el muchacho se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba con furia al suelo. De repente, un grito escapó de su garganta y empezó a pegarle golpes a las puertas del auto. Sin tan siquiera dudarlo se acercó raudo a él para agarrarle firmemente.

- ¡Dylan, basta! - exclamó. El pequeño le miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y el rostro congestionado. Eran los mismos ojos de los que Joe se había enamorado casi veinte años atrás. Estaba delante de un David Webster 27 años más joven. Nadie podría discutir que ambos eran padre e hijo.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme en paz! - exclamó.

- Solo si me prometes no seguir haciendo lo que haces. Te vas a hacer daño.

- ¡¿Y a usted que le importa! Ni tan siquiera le conozco... ¿porqué habría de preocuparle?

- A tu padre no le gustaría verte así...

- Que lo hubiera pensado mejor antes de desaparecer...

- Estoy seguro de que no pretendía morir...

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de morir? He hablado de desaparecer... - Dylan se zafó de sus manos. - ¡Usted es como los demás! No sé quien es pero es como los demás... y piensa y cree lo mismo que el resto de los que están aquí...

- ¿De qué...

- ¡MI PADRE NO ESTÁ MUERTO! - Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro y en su corazón como un megáfono a plena potencia. Fue incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Únicamente reaccionó cuando le oyó jadear y echarse en sus brazos ahogado en llanto. - Nadie me cree... mi padre no está muerto... - susurró el niño.

- Yo lo hago... - Joe pensaba que no le había escuchado porque Dylan seguía estremeciéndose entre sus brazos pero al cabo de un momento el muchacho se separó levemente de él y le miró de nuevo. - ¿Me ayudarás a buscarle? - le vio asentir levemente.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban sentados en el borde de la acera. Liebgott miraba de reojo al hijo de David aún asombrado del enorme parecido que guardaba con él. El chico tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, aún suspiraba de cuando en cuando. Estaba más tranquilo.<p>

- ¿Quién es usted? - fueron sus primeras palabras tras un largo silencio.

- Me llamo Joseph Liebgott, conocí a tu padre durante la guerra.

- ¿Usted es Lieb? - la mirada que le dirigió tenía cierto brillo de sorpresa.

- ¿Has oído hablar de mi? - el otro asintió.

- Papá es escritor...

- Sí, lo sé...

- Escribía un libro sobre sus años en Europa. El año pasado me peleé con un compañero del colegio. Me expulsaron una semana. Papá se enfadó muchísimo. Me castigó a pasarme las tardes en su despacho con él y dictarle las notas que tenía para uno de sus capítulos. En él aparecía usted... recuerdo que me habló de la relación que les unía...

- ¿Te habló de nuestra relación?

- Me dijo que no podía haber imaginado tener un mejor amigo que usted. Aunque en el capítulo hablaba de que discutían mucho pero también decía que le encantaba estar a su lado porque le entendía como nadie le había entendido nunca. Aunque se burlaba de él y de su forma de hablar, de sus largos silencios cuando se sentaba a escribir en los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenían... Decía que con usted todo era intentar hacerle sentir orgulloso de ser su amigo... también me explicó que no había día que usted no le hiciese reír... - Joe sonrió suavemente. A pesar de los horrores de aquellos años lo cierto es que tenía recuerdos muy hermosos. Y en esos recuerdos siempre estaba David.

- Tu padre fue un jodido universitario que me ponía de los nervios... pero jamás hubiera podido salir de todo aquello sin él. - Se dio cuenta de que Dylan le miraba divertido.

- Sí, también me contó que su lenguaje era "pintoresco". Mi padre le echaba mucho de menos. Señor Liebgott, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Claro...

- ¿Porqué dejaron de verse? - Joe meditó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Malas decisiones, Dylan. Malas decisiones.

- ¿Porqué me cree? ¿Porque sabe que mi padre no está muerto?

- Porque tu padre vive en mi corazón... y mi corazón sigue vivo. - el niño suspiró.

- ¿Usted quiere a mi padre? - Había tanta inocencia en esas palabras.

- Más que a mi vida, Dylan.

- Sí, yo también. - Lieb pasó un brazo por los hombros del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacía él. Abrazando al hijo de su primer y único amor.

* * *

><p>Oyeron pasos tras de ellos. Cuando levantaron la vista vieron a su lado a Buck Compton.<p>

- Tu madre me ha pedido que te diga que te quiere dentro. - le habló al chico.

- Iré en un rato. - Compton se sentó junto a ellos.

- Soy Buck...

- A usted también le mencionaba en el libro... a usted y a que en Holanda se encontró con 4 agujeros en el culo... - el rubio detective estalló en risas ante la gráfica explicación.

- Dylan piensa lo mismo que yo... - intervino Joe. El antiguo teniente le dirigió una mirada de reproche al moreno. ¿Involucrar al hijo de Web en todo aquello? El muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Papá era muy meticuloso cuando salía a navegar. Mamá me dijo que tuvo un accidente cuando salía a recabar información para su libro sobre los tiburones... y eso no puede ser cierto. Papá acabó ese libro hace dos meses y, mamá lo sabe... Además, si fuera verdad, no se hubiera sin mi. - Dylan respiró profundamente. - Mis padres discutían mucho pero sobretodo porque durante un tiempo papá salía a navegar solo y eso a mi madre no le gustaba. Decía que era peligroso, que era una inconsciencia salir a alta mar sin tomar las debidas precauciones. Que era una actitud egoísta... y bueno otras muchas cosas - el chico miró hacia la casa un instante. - Recuerdo que una tarde de hace unos dos años la discusión fue tremenda... al final acordaron que papá pondría todos los sistemas de seguridad que conocía por un solo motivo... ya no saldría a navegar solo en sus investigaciones sobre los tiburones... no iba a ir solo porque me iba a llevar con él. Y lo hizo, dijo que pondría todos esas medidas no por él, sino por mi. Mamá supo que lo haría porque papá nunca se habría atrevido a ponernos en peligro. Así que por eso sé que papá está vivo... No salió a alta mar por ese motivo, si hubiera tenido un accidente habría podido enviar una llamada de auxilio... hay sistemas de alertas por cualquier rincón del barco. Y, sobretodo lo sé porque me dijo que ayer iba a hacer un viaje a San Francisco... - Miró a Joe. - Sr. Liebgott, mi padre me dijo que iba a verle a usted.

Joe sintió un súbito y profundo temblor. Y un miedo atroz.


	5. Sin ti no soy nada V

Webster le había mirado con el ceño fruncido. Indignado. Joe se lo había prometido. Y como en muchas otras cosas durante los últimos años sabía que se había sentido decepcionado. Sí, era consciente de lo complicado de la situación, de que era una absoluta locura pensar si quiera en un futuro juntos pero ya lo había sido recorrerse media Europa jugueteando en rincones oscuros, ¿porqué no podían darse una oportunidad? ¡Maldita sea, se querían! No podía imaginarse una vida sin poder besarle. Como habían hecho al salir del lago cuando se vieron solos... Eso le dijo, mientras le retenía contra la pared y sus labios rozaban cada centímetro de su piel.

Pero no. Joe había elegido ser práctico y seguir adelante con su plan de volver a casa para casarse con una bonita judía de pechos turgentes que le llenara la casa de niños. Porque los tíos no se casan entre ellos, Web, ni tienen hijos, ni se pueden querer como un hombre y una mujer es natural que se amen... ¡¿Que no se podían querer? Y entonces porqué se lo había susurrado al oído cuando le hacía suyo, porque le mordía en sitios recónditos que nadie podía ver para marcarle y reclamarlo como suyo. Sus preguntas eran sinceras y anhelantes pero de nuevo quedaron sin respuesta.

Le dijo que no creía que pudiera dejar de amarle nunca, Joe tan solo le miró y se encogió de hombros como si aquello no fuera con él. Le dejó una nota a Sisk para que se la diera la mañana en que volvía a los Estados Unidos... Un escueto mensaje; _te quise, te quiero y te querré... siempre_. Y aunque sabía que para David aquello no sería más que una nueva decepción era lo único que podía darle. No habría despedida, ni recriminaciones, ni lágrimas contenidas, ni gestos de desconsuelo. Porque los tíos no pueden amarse como se aman un hombre y una mujer, Web... aunque me muera por hacerlo.

_Aunque me muriese por hacerlo_.

* * *

><p>- ¿Joe? - De nuevo Buck estaba al volante. Habían dejado a Dylan en la casa y ahora ellos buscaban un motel en el que pasar la noche. - ¿Joe? - Liebgott salió de su ensimismamiento.<p>

- Perdona, Buck estaba distraído.

- No hace falta que lo jures. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sabes que no... no me encuentro bien. - Compton asintió. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

- Un chico excelente el hijo de Web...

- Sí que lo es... - Buck le miró de reojo.

- ¿Tu los tienes, Joe?

- ¿El qué?

- Niños. - en respuesta asintió. - ¿Cuantos?

- Seis... el mayor tiene la edad de Dylan, la pequeña tiene dos años... - Liebgott vio como el antiguo oficial movía la cabeza incrédulo.

- Y todo sin querer a tu mujer.

- La he querido, Buck... o por lo menos lo he intentado. Es una buena mujer que no hace muchas preguntas y a la que yo tampoco se las hago, Sarah entiende que necesito mi espacio como yo sé que ella necesita el suyo. - Buck suspiró profundamente.

- No sé, Joe... simplemente creo que podría haber habido otro camino. Un camino que no te condujese a vivir echándole de menos y a darte cuenta de que tu existencia no tiene sentido ahora que quizá ya no tenga vuelta atrás...

- Déjalo, Buck... no me dices nada que no sepa...

* * *

><p>¿En quién confiasteis? Le había preguntado Buck... ¿podrías volver a confiar en él? Joe, jugueteaba con el tenedor sin muchas ganas de comer nada de lo que tenía en el plato. Sonrió, aquel gesto le recordaba a cuando su hijo Julian hacia exactamente lo mismo... y lo mucho que le ponía de los nervios que lo hiciese. Quizá debiera empezar a pensar que el chiquillo actuaba así por lo mismo que él... porque algo le preocupaba.<p>

¿En quién confiamos para que nos hiciera aquella foto? Por supuesto, en Sisk... ¿en quién sino? Web se había llevado muy bien con McClung y con Hoobler pero el primero nunca pareció saberlo y el segundo murió antes de poder decidir si le hubiese importado. Joe era más cercano a Ramírez y el propio Wayne. Ramírez también lo sabía y jamás dijo nada pero quien les hizo la foto fue Skinny. En Zell am See, cuando "tomó" prestada la cámara al fotógrafo del regimiento y les convenció, aún no sabía cómo, para aparecer en el retrato... ¡y nada menos que besándose!

Joe miró a Buck sentado frente a él en la cafetería del motel. El detective tenía una suculenta hamburguesa con patatas fritas delante de él, Joe seguía sin probar bocado. Hacía días que no tenía hambre.

- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

- Yo me lo imaginaba, creo que Dick estaba al tanto y estoy seguro de que Lip lo sabía...

- ¡¿Winters podría haberlo sabido? - exclamó el judío. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. - ¿Y lo toleró?

- Mientras cumplierais con vuestro trabajo, no supusiera un peligro y no hicierais ostentación de ello eráis libres de hacer lo que quisierais. - Buck le dio un mordisco a su comida, después de masticar y tragar volvió a hablar. - Te preguntaba lo de que en quién confiasteis para saber si volverías a hacerlo... quizá nosotros dos no seamos suficientes como para iniciar la búsqueda. Creo que cuantas más manos y ojos seamos, mejor.

- Confiaría en Skinny si supiera donde está o en Joey pero...

- Ramírez está fuera del país y Wayne... bueno digamos que le ha costado adaptarse a la vida civil. - Joe le miró enarcando una ceja. - Quizá sería bueno que cuando todo este asunto termine fueras a visitarlo.

- Quizá lo haga... ¿de veras piensas que nosotros dos solos no podremos...

- Hay muchos cabos sueltos que atar y la única ayuda de Dylan, por mucha fe que le ponga, no nos servirá de mucho. Además que no me agrada la idea de involucra al chaval, si le ocurriese algo no me lo podría perdonar en la vida. ¿Sabes? - Liebgott negó con la cabeza. - Deberías confiar en quienes vayan a ir al funeral... estoy seguro de que sin importarles el motivo nos brindarían su apoyo y sostén... después de todo creo que nos dejaríamos cortar una mano antes de imaginar que uno de los nuestros está en problemas y no nos ha tenido cuando nos ha necesitado. - Volvió a morder algo de su plato. - Piénsalo... - siguió después de un momento. - mientras tanto... _come_. - y empujó hacia él el plato que Joe había apartado de su lado.

* * *

><p>Don Malarkey había apreciado a Webster. No habían tenido una relación propiamente de amistad pero le tenía cariño, le caía bien. Salvo cuando en Hagenau le hizo tener que volverse a ganar la confianza del grupo... como hicieron todos. Aún no podía creer cuando Buck le llamó a casa y le dio la noticia... Una profunda tristeza le invadió al darse cuenta de que alguien a quien quería había tenido tan trágico final. Hubiera deseado que David, de morir, lo hiciese rodeado de las personas que le querían. Y no en medio del océano, totalmente solo.<p>

Había seguido en coche al ahora detective de la policía de Los Ángeles después de que se reunieran en la casa de Web. Tras ellos venía Carwood Lipton. No sabía que pensar de que les hubiera dicho que antes de asistir al entierro quería reunirse con los dos en un motel cercano. Les hizo una señal, una vez aparcaron, para que le siguieran al interior de una de las habitaciones.

Y cuando lo hizo fue como encararse con un personaje de Charles Dickens... una especie de fantasma de las Navidades pasadas. Diez minutos después y tras haber escuchado en silencio a ese fantasma habló por primera vez.

- Entonces tu teoría es que David sigue vivo... - Joe asintió.

- ¿Y su hijo mayor cree lo mismo?

- Sí, Lip... No sé tu pero si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima de que sea así no podría vivir conmigo mismo.

- Dylan, su chico nos dijo que su padre iba a ir a San Francisco... a verme. - Don y Lip miraron a su antiguo compañero. Aún les era difícil salir de su asombro.

- ¿Puedes imaginar qué quería de ti? ¿Y puedes explicarnos porqué estás tan seguro de que Web está vivo? - Joe bajó la cabeza sintiendo que las orejas le ardían. Malarkey vio que Lipton sonreía suavemente y de repente comprendió. - ¡Oh! Ya veo... - carraspeó. - Supongo que yo tampoco tendría duda alguna si fuera Irene...

- En fin... - intervino Carwood. - Buck tiene razón. Hay que buscarle...

- Muy bien entonces esperarme aquí. - Buck salió de la estancia y cuando volvió lo hizo llevando una pila de cajas, las depositó en el suelo e hizo tintinear unas llaves. - Cortesía de Dylan... Me dijo que había procurado meter todo tipo de documentos de su padre y me dio estas llaves...

- ¿Que abren? - inquirió Joe.

- No abren nada... encienden el barco de Web... e iremos mañana por la mañana. - Les sonrió. - Hay mucho trabajo que hacer... no podemos ponernos a buscar sin ton ni son sin saber por donde comenzar... Si es cierto y no está muerto, y por tanto no hubo accidente algo o alguien ha provocado que haya desaparecido... la clave puede estar ahí... así que empecemos...


	6. Sin ti no soy nada VI

- Escuchad... - Don tenía los ojos rojos de tantos papeles que había revisado y desechado. Pero finalmente parecía haber encontrado algo. Los demás le miraron. Tenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos. - _14 de junio del 61. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me arrepiento de la promesa que le hice a Babs... No suele sucederme porque me encanta que Dylan venga conmigo. Creo que ha habido pocas cosas mejores en estos últimos años que ver su cara la primera vez que contempló a una orca realizando uno de sus espectaculares zambullidas... o verle nadar entre delfines. Todo un espectáculo que espero Enma y Zach puedan también disfrutar. Pero como decía, hoy ha sido uno de esos días en los que me he arrepentido de haberle prometido a Bárbara que traería al crío conmigo cada vez que saliera a alta mar. Primero porque claudiqué cuando ella sabía que estos viajes son mi único refugio, ella sabe y, es lo que quiso evitar, en qué o mejor dicho en quién pienso cuando estoy a solas... Sigue odiando, como lo odió cuando lo supo y como lo odiará siempre no ser lo que ella desearía que fuera... y aún así no ceja en su empeño y no creo que me vaya a dejar libre nunca. Y segundo, porque tras lo vivido hoy tengo la certeza de que mi vida y la de mi hijo acaban de ser puestas en peligro... Dylan no debería haber sido testigo de lo que hemos visto, aunque creo que él no ha llegado a comprender la magnitud de lo acontecido. Ni la amenaza tan clara que subyacía en las palabras de ese tipo... Realmente no sé qué hacer pero debo mantener al niño lo más lejos posible de este asunto._

- ¿Es su diario? - preguntó Buck. Malark asintió.

- Buck creo que mañana deberíais ir a la embarcación, tu y Don... y Joe y yo a alguna hemeroteca a buscar periódicos de esa fecha... - sugirió Lipton.

- ¿Por? - intervino Lieb.

- Para ver si salió alguna noticia que pudiera tener relación con lo que quiera que viesen Web y su chico.

- Lo que deberíamos hacer es preguntarle directamente a él...

- Joe, mañana es el funeral. Dylan tiene que estar con su familia. No nos van dejar acercanos a él para hacerle preguntas sobre lo que vio con su padre cuando todo el mundo cree que Web está muerto... habrá que esperar un par de días para que, sino vemos nada, nos dirijamos al pequeño.

- ¡Pero David puede que no tenga un par de días!

- Bueno también podríamos mirar si en los hospitales ha habido algún ingreso de gente sin identificar... ingreso o que haya sido atendida. Llamaré a un colega de Los Ángeles que me debe más de una. El se ocupará de averiguarlo... - Buck sintió los ojos de Joe sobre él. - Lieb, si está herido quizá haya pasado por un hospital así cubriremos más posibilidades... piensa en positivo.

- Escuchad esto otro... - volvió a intervenir Donald. - _8 de agosto del 61. Vivo en una de las ciudad más clasistas de California. Cuando me mudé a la costa oeste no fue buscando solo el sol y el mar sino pensando que aquí encontraría el sitio adecuado para alguien como yo y, siendo sinceros, para estar de algún modo cerca de él... y he acabado en el único sitio que no hace honor al lugar en el que está ubicado. Pero Babs dice que es la mejor zona donde pueden crecer los chicos... sigo pensando que crecerían mejor entre una jauría de lobos. Dylan no me ha preguntado qué es lo que tiraron esos tipos al mar para que fuera comido por los tiburones pero es mejor así... cómo decirle lo que realmente había en esas bolsas de basura... No luché en una guerra ni vi lo que vi para agachar la cabeza y no denunciar lo que mis queridos compatriotas le hacen a otros seres humanos... Dylan tiene que estar a salvo, iré a San Francisco para asegurarme de ello y si él me dice que no me ayudará buscaré apoyo en otro lado... pero tengo la sensación de que esta vez no me rehuirá... Y luego con el apoyo de Ben Hibbs empezaremos a ver qué hay detrás del Programa Bracero._

- ¿El Programa Bracero? - era una pista bastante firme pero no sabían qué significaba.

- Miradlo mañana también en la hemeroteca pero me suena que tiene que ver con la inmigración. - murmuró Compton. Aquello empezaba a erizarle el cabello de la nuca. ¿En qué se había metido Web? El peligro era palpable en todo aquel asunto.

* * *

><p>Al final al barco de Web fueron Lipton y Joe. En el puerto de Santa Mónica a esas horas de la mañana no había nadie y tan solo se oía el ruido de las cuerdas golpeando los mástiles de las embarcaciones. Y a las gaviotas sobrevolando el cielo y graznando.<p>

El Tusitala era una embarcación de recreo de 9,5 metros de eslora totalmente equipado. De color blanco con pequeñas franjas en azul.

- "_El que cuenta historia_" - murmuró Joe mientras subían a la cubierta.

- ¿Perdón?

- El nombre significa _el que cuenta historia_...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- En Hagenau le pillé escribiendo después de regresar de la patrulla. Aún seguíamos molestos con él y para cabrearle le quité el cuaderno de las manos... había un encabezado con esa palabra... no pude evitar leer lo que había escrito y allí me quedé, parado como un imbécil atrapado por lo que decía... luego le pregunté qué significaba Tusitala... él me lo dijo. Es un jodido e increíble buen escritor.

- Sí, yo también leo sus artículos... lo es, muy bueno. - Lipton le miró mientras se dirigía a la proa. - Me alegra volver a verte, Joe... te hemos echado mucho de menos... - Entraron en el interior del único camarote, lo suficientemente amplio como para que cupiera de dos a tres personas. Lo suficientemente grande como para que David disfrutara de la navegación acompañado de su hijo... en el fondo de su mente, Joe escuchaba a una pequeña voz susurrándole que quizá él podría haber formado con Web su propia familia. Y que este lugar podría haber sido su pequeño y sagrado refugio. Ellos dos solos lejos del mundo, disfrutando del derecho a amarse...

* * *

><p>No sabía si odiarle porque hubiera vuelto intacto todo sonrisas y mejillas sonrosadas u odiarle por hacerle desear que estuviera tan destrozado como todos los demás. ¿Porqué no regresó con él? Todos tuvieron a alguien en quien apoyarse y él tuvo que pasarlo prácticamente solo. Porque sí, tenía a los demás que no le abandonaron pero nunca sería lo mismo. Él le necesitaba para apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y dejar que el latido de su corazón le calmase.<p>

No solo fue el frío helador que lo congelaba todo. El hielo de su ausencia dejó en hibernación todo lo que sentía por él.

Entonces, de repente ese mismo hielo salta hecho pedazos cuando el silbato no suena y él desesperado solo quiere oírlo para disparar y protegerles. Para protegerle, para que vuelva a su lado sano y salvo. Y cuando lo logra pero oye que ha habido una baja siente como si el suelo se abriese a sus pies y él se precipitara en una caída sin fin. Haber deseado que sufriera junto a ellos en Bastogne para perderle ahora era una broma demasiado cruel.

Le busca... desesperado. Hasta que ve una pequeña luz por debajo de la puerta de un cuarto cerrado. La abre y le encuentra allí, sentado en el suelo, apoyada la espalda contra una de las paredes, encogidas las rodillas, los ojos cerrados. Sostiene un lápiz entre sus dedos pero no escribe en el cuaderno que tiene abierto sobre sus piernas. Se acerca a él volviendo a ocultarse tras la máscara de indiferencia y sin hablar le arrebata la libreta. Siente los increíblemente azules ojos de Webs clavados en él.

_Tusitala_... después de un rato, después de leer las escuetas cuatro líneas que había escrito le devuelves la mirada. Significa _el que cuenta historias_ te dice pero parece triste y cuando le preguntas por ello te contesta que ya no es capaz de contar nada... Algo dentro de ti se rompe... algo que ya creías roto en esos malditos bosques de nieve. Pero que solo había estado hibernando como muchas otras cosas... Y te arrodillas a su lado y le atraes junto a ti. Y le abrazas y sientes que se estremece entre tus brazos. Y le susurras que te vuelva a contar el mismo relato que te murmuraba al oído en Aldburne las primeras noches que os atrevisteis a devoraros no solo los labios. Esa historia que como un arrullo conseguía que te durmieses pensando que saldrías vivo de aquella interminable pesadilla.

Y después de haceros volver a entrar en calor mutuamente os quedáis dormidos el uno junto al otro sobre aquel frío y polvoriento suelo de un pueblo miserable y perdido en medio de ninguna parte. Y solo estáis los dos y el mundo aunque fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes es poco menos que un infierno, puede estallar y desaparecer que vosotros ni os enteraríais.

Y sabes que le quieres. Y que jamás podrás odiarle. Que simplemente le echaste de menos porque lo único que le puedes reprochar es que de haber muerto solo habrías deseado que fuera a su lado. Que no te crea, que no haga caso de tus palabras bruscas, que haga oídos sordos a la escasez de respuestas a sus preguntas. Que obvie tus gestos hoscos y broncos. Porque quieres asegurarte de que sabe que es todo mentira. Que le amas y que solo quieres morir junto a él. Acunado por los latidos de su corazón.


	7. Sin ti no soy nada VII

- Mira esto, Joe... - el judío se volvió hacia Lipton quien se encontraba en cuclillas observando algo en uno de los laterales del camarote. Se acercó a él. Había un agujero en el lugar que señalaba. - Si no me equivoco esto ha sido provocado por una bala... y por el grosor debía ser un calibre grande... - el de Huntintong miró a su alrededor. - pero no veo señales de forcejeo ni manchas de sangre... - Joe suspiró al oír lo último. Se volvió a incorporar con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba que la palabra sangre saliera en la conversación y menos que tuviera que ver remotamente con David pero Litpon tenía razón. A menos que Bárbara hubiera limpiado el sitio después de denunciar la desaparición de su marido aquel lugar estaba demasiado ordenado. Dylan les había dicho que su padre llevaba ya unos días en alta mar cuando empezó la búsqueda... ¿cómo era posible que todo estuviera tan impoluto cuando no hacia ni 72 horas que la embarcación había sido llevada a puerto? Nada tenía sentido salvo la creciente e inapelable sensación de que se les acababa el tiempo. Alejándose levemente de Carwood empezó a rebuscar en el lugar. Levantando los cojines de la cama nido que había empotrada contra el otro lateral. Una gran mancha roja ya seca presidía una de las telas. Un gemido escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado en el lugar? - Joe, eso es una mala señal pero no nos vamos a preocupar más de lo debido, el amigo de Buck está llamando a los hospitales y a las clínicas privadas si hubiera pasado por alguna pronto lo sabremos... Esta tarde Don y yo hablaremos con ese tal Hibss para que nos oriente. - Joe le miró en silencio, finalmente asintió.

- Siento que te hayas visto involucrado en esto, Lip... - murmuró. - Después de tantos años...

- Joe, aprecio a David y como bien dice Buck si nos estuviera necesitando y no hiciéramos nada jamás me lo perdonaría. - Liebgott se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras bajaba la cara y volvía a mirar la mancha de sangre. Litpon le vio morderse el labio inferior y cerrar los ojos.

- Lip, ¿y si estoy equivocado? ¿Y si realmente está... - era incapaz de decir siquiera la palabra. La había dicho muchas veces en anteriores conversaciones pero ahora era como si al ponerle voz de nuevo se hiciera real. Y no podía, porque si era cierto, qué sentido tenía seguir vivo, cómo iba a poder aguantar tanto dolor. Antes dolía menos porque David estaba vivo, no estaban juntos sin embargo estaba vivo. Pero ahora el dolor era atroz... ¿y si se había ido para siempre?

- No lo sé, Joe... sólo sé que no debemos rendirnos antes de tiempo. - Lip se acercó al otro y le colocó un brazo en el hombro. - Prométeme una cosa, Lieb... - el joven le miró. - Si está vivo, si lo está prométeme que vas a luchar por él... Prométeme que vas a intentar ser feliz. Prométeme que no le vas a volver a dar la espalda, que no vas a huir de nuevo de él.

- Buck me dijo que pensaba que tu lo sabías... ¿era cierto?

- En Hagenau fuiste especialmente rudo con él... todos se lo hicisteis pasar mal, le obligasteis a ganarse de nuevo su sitio como si fuera un reemplazo más pero tu le castigaste con indiferencia, desidia y ferocidad... Durante días vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Y en los tuyos. Nadie se hubiera sentido tan furioso con el otro si este otro no fuera más que un compañero de armas e incluso un buen amigo. Después de la patrulla cuando íbamos camino de Francia vuestras sonrisas brillaban como el sol e ibais siempre juntos... No hacía falta más que sumar dos y dos... - Carwood guardó un momento de silencio. - El caso es que nunca se me han dado mal las matemáticas. - Volvió a mirarle. - Lo que nunca entendí es porqué le dejaste de esa manera. ¿Cómo se puede renunciar a un amor como el que tenías?

- Arráncadote un trozo de corazón, Lip... haciéndolo y asumiendo que el dolor nunca desaparecerá.

* * *

><p>Ben Hibbs miraba a los cuatro hombres que tenía delante desde la cama de hospital en la que se encontraba postrado. Tenía múltiples cortes y magulladuras en el rostro, una pierna escayolada y un aparatoso vendaje cubriéndole la zona del vientre. Hacía unos días ya de su operación en la que se le había extirpado el bazo roto a causa de una casi mortal paliza sufrida en su domicilio.<p>

- Dave se metió en un asunto muy turbio... ambos sabíamos los peligros de investigarlo pero ambos somos periodistas y a veces los periodistas lo que no tenemos es sentido común y muy poco amor por nuestro bienestar. Cuando me habló de lo que vio en el _Tusitala_ y me mostró los frutos de sus pesquisas se me activó el piloto de "aquí hay noticia" y me impliqué junto con él para descubrir que hay detrás de parte del Programa Bracero.

- ¿Qué es exactamente ese programa, Sr. Hibbs? - inquirió Buck.

- Se trató y se trata de un proyecto del gobierno federal que se inició en 1942, en concreto el 4 de agosto. Roosevelt y el entonces presidente mexicano Manuel Avila Camacho firmaron un acuerdo por el cual se solicitaba al gobierno de nuestros vecinos ayuda para obtener mano de obra que trabajase en nuestros campos. Como vosotros, muchos jóvenes habían ido a luchar en el Pacífico o Europa y el país se encontró, de repente, con un problema alarmante... no había prácticamente nadie para cultivar y cosechar. Evidentemente no nos podíamos permitir perder miles de cosechas y provocar una hambruna que hubiera sido devastadora tanto para nuestra economía como para cualquier ciudadano de a pie. Además de para la imagen del gobierno de Washington, no podían pedir bonos de guerra para ayudar a nuestros soldados, a vosotros, y al mismo tiempo dejar de lado el peligro de que la propia población a la que pedía dinero se muriese de hambre. Desde la firma de ese documento han entrado en los Estados Unidos del orden de dos a tres millones de campesinos mexicanos a los que se ha dado en llamar _trabajador huésped_. Os podéis imaginar que con unas cifras tan elevadas se han producido muchas injusticias. Al parecer lo que Dave vio desde su embarcación mientras estaba navegando con Dylan fue uno de esos "delitos" siempre ocultados y silenciados... Muchos de los que contrataban a esos ciudadanos mexicanos, sobretodo con aquellos trabajadores que permanecían en una misma plantación durante largos períodos de tiempo y no a los itinerantes presuponían que podían hacer y decidir sobre ellos como les viniera en gana. Se han producido muchas situaciones de abusos flagrantes y de crueldad inusitada. Lo que vio Dave fue eso... lo que vio fue como se deshacían del cadáver de un joven campesino del país vecino tirándolo al mar para que se lo comieran los tiburones. - Ben se detuvo para tomar aire. Aún se sentía débil. - Web estaba preocupado, porque aquello lo vio llevando al crío con él, me dijo que el pequeño no había sido consciente de lo que presenciaron ni de que lo que les dijeron esos tipos fue una clara amenaza contra la seguridad de ambos y del resto de su familia. Me dijo que antes de profundizar en la investigación debíamos parar... primero debía buscar a alguien que protegiera a sus hijos, eso afirmó y, después, una vez tuviera claro que a los chicos no les iba suceder nada malo podríamos seguir. El 1 de septiembre me dijo que iba a viajar a San Francisco para pedir ayuda a un buen amigo, que debe serlo porque le iba a confiar a ese tipo la vida de sus niños... Bueno, el caso es que entre ese período y el momento en que supuestamente salió de viaje y tuvo el accidente que acabó con él sucedió algo... Y dejenmé decirles algo... - les miró con el ceño fruncido. - y se lo dije a su mujer por teléfono, tanto si es cierto que está muerto como sino lo es, en todo este asunto nada es lo que parece. Nada más lejos de la realidad el que lo sucedido haya sido un simple accidente en alta mar. De hecho, entre ustedes y yo... estoy convencido de que Dave está vivo. - Ben Hibss abrió el cajón de la mesita que tenía al lado de su cama. Sacó una llave y se la tendió a Buck. - Abre un apartado de correos en la oficina de correos de Santa Mónica, el número 254. Está a nombre de Walter Scott... mi whisky favorito... - los cuatro sonrieron y Ben les correspondió. - Ahí están las copias de todo lo que Dave y yo descubrimos y los nombres de ciertas personas de las que estoy convencido que están directamente implicadas en la "supuesta" muerte de Web y en que yo ahora mismo tenga una víscera menos. Pensaron que habían acabado conmigo y por el aspecto con el que me dejaron no les culpo pero muchos otros han intentado lo mismo con igual resultado... a estas alturas de mi vida lo que menos me importa es acabar en un agujero sepultado bajo toneladas de tierra húmeda... quizá haya sobrevivido para que les muestre el camino que les lleve a poder ayudar a David. Ustedes fueron sus compañeros en los campos de batalla de Europa y yo en el día a día de un periodista y tanto ustedes como yo no podemos permitir que esos tipos se salgan con la suya... Ustedes ocúpense de sacar a Web con buen pie de esta para que él pueda escribir y poner fin a la continua violación de derechos humanos de esa pandilla de excrementos que se llaman así estadounidenses.


	8. Sin ti no soy nada VIII

_- Seth Graham, propietario de Agrícola California, sita en Santa Mónica y con una media de 10000 trabajadores mexicanos "contratados" anualmente para cultivar sus tierras. 5 denuncias por distintos delitos, todas retiradas. Gran parte de sus negocios se encuentran en San Diego. _- Litpon leyó una hoja que les había llamado la atención. El párrafo estaba enmarcado con un círculo rojo y el nombre subrayado varias veces. - Buck, ¿te sería posible intentar averiguar que delitos reflejaban esas denuncias y porqué o por quienes fueron retiradas?

- En principio no debería haber problemas. ¿Lip, es este tipo nuestro objetivo?

- Parece ser que sí, Buck. Todos los documentos que nos ha cedido Ben le señalan a él y sus empresas. Vive en una ciudad de San Diego, en Chula Vista.

- De acuerdo. Dadme un momento entonces. - Buck descolgó el teléfono que había sobre una pequeña cómoda en la habitación del motel. Poco después hablaba con el que claramente debía ser un compañero de la comisaria de Los Ángeles. - Jimmy... necesito pedirte otro favor... Seth Graham, cinco denuncias retiradas, necesito saber qué tipo de delitos y todo lo que puedas averiguar sobre este hombre... - guardó un momento de silencio. - No te sé decir con exactitud en que ciudades pero son del Estado... ya, comprendo que es una ardua tarea... sin embargo tenemos un contacto que nos lo puede hacer más fácil... - Buck rió ruidosamente. - Ella misma y te debe más de media docena de favores así que no te dejes chantajear por su sonrisa. Ah, sí... dime, ¿qué has averiguado? ¿En qué ciudad? Uhm, sí... me sirve. ¿Se decía algo más en ese informe que de repente ha desaparecido? Una herida de bala de un 44 magnum... - Buck silbó por lo bajo. - ¿y sobre el paciente? Un hombre de unos 40 años moreno y de ojos azules... ¿se indica si sobrevivió? - mientras hacia esta pregunta miraba de reojo a Joe que a su vez tenía el rostro inusitadamente pálido. - Bien, gracias, Jimmy... por supuesto, cuando regrese te pondré al tanto del porqué de todas estas preguntas... y sí, intercederé entre tu y mi hermana... - Buck volvió a reírse por lo bajo. - Colgó el teléfono y le sonrió suavemente a sus acompañantes. - Siempre hay que hacer caso a las intuiciones del corazón... está vivo, Lieb. Herido pero vivo. - vio como las manos del judío temblaban ligeramente y, de repente, Joe salió bruscamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él con un portazo. Por la ventana le vieron apoyar las manos en una pared cercana, golpearla con los puños para caer de rodillas ahogado en sollozos. Los tres salieron rápidamente para socorrer a su amigo. Solo le oyeron repetir una y otra vez entre hipidos; _te quiero, te quiero_... Entre todos le llevaron al interior, corrieron las cortinas y se encerraron para tratar de mitigar la profunda angustia de aquel por el que también darían la vida.

* * *

><p>Jimmy le llamó a altas horas de la madrugada. Los descubrimientos que había realizado sobre ese hombre le habían puesto en alerta. Así que a Buck no le extrañó nada que le preguntara de qué demonios iba todo aquello. El otro había sido su primer compañero de patrulla cuando entró en el cuerpo policial y habían caminado juntos hasta conseguir ambos sus actuales posiciones. Lo único es que él era detective del departamento de fraudes y estafas y Jimmy del de homicidios. Aún así seguían teniendo una sólida y profunda amistad.<p>

La conversación que tuvieron fue tensa. Compton no quería involucrar en aquel asunto a las autoridades pero tras escuchar lo que le tenía que decir y entender que en verdad David había descubierto algo demasiado sucio y grande aceptó.

- Bien, me pondré en contacto con la policía de Santa Mónica, ¿vosotros haréis lo mismo con la de San Diego? Jimmy... - guardó un momento de silencio. - ¡No, no me puedes pedir que nos quedemos al margen! El tipo del informe hospitalario es nuestro hermano y le tienen ellos... ni por lo que sea más sagrado para ti vamos a darle la espalda. Acepto esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos pero no vas a impedirnos que acudamos allá... porqué le retienen en la finca de Santa Mónica, ¿verdad? ¡Jimmy, respondeme! - Buck ladró más que exigió a su interlocutor.

* * *

><p>Y dos horas después parapetados tras los coches de los cuerpos de seguridad oían las balas silbar en un interminable tiroteo entre los policías y las personas que se encontraban dentro de la casa. Para Compton, Lipton y Malarkey era como revivir una pesadilla al ver como uno de sus hermanos volvía a correr el riesgo de morir escudando con su propio cuerpo a aquella persona que unos días antes casi le habían pedido que protegiese.<p>

Los tres se sentían culpables por no haber previsto que podría suceder. David había intentado por todos los medios poner a salvo a su hijo mayor y ellos no habían hecho nada por evitar lo que ahora era evidente. Que quienes se le llevaron e intentaron matar fueran a por el chiquillo.

Y Joe estaba cumpliendo su parte. Web había sido cogido mientras ibas a pedirle ayuda para poner bajo su cuidado a lo que más valoraba en su vida. Aún a pesar de los años seguía confiando lo suficiente en el él como para hacerlo. Como para saber que si con alguien estaría a salvo era con la persona a la que jamás había dejado de amar. Quien entendería mejor el miedo que sentía a perder lo que más había querido nunca.

Lieb lo sabía... si ante alguien podía perder el corazón del otro era ante sus hijos. Si le fallaba en la tarea de más importancia que había depositado en él lo perdería para siempre. Y prefería estar muerto a que pudiera perderle por ese motivo.

Así que ahí estaba. Con el cadáver del tipo que había apuntado con su arma a la cabeza del niño a sus pies. Y con Dylan bajo su cuerpo. Cubierto por él, como si fuera infranqueable. Como si su piel fuera de acero, como si las balas le pudiesen evitar. Notaba como el pequeño temblaba de terror, notaba como su miedo se iba adueñando de él mismo pero no podía permitirse no intentar transmitirle que todo saldría bien.

Y de repente silencio. Por delante de él se repiten las imágenes de si mismo corriendo hacia el niño, cuando la bala del francotirador le destroza la sien a quien le retiene. Se recuerda resbalando y arrastrando en su caída al hijo del que siempre ha considerado el único amor de su vida. Se recordaba susurrándole que no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño. Y las manos del otro aferrándose a su ropa. Buscando un refugio que no estaba muy seguro de que realmente le pudiera dar.

Y el silencio seguía. Y entonces los gritos. Y las explosiones. Las tropas de asalto han entrado. Levanta la cabeza con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. El edificio delante de ellos arde sin control y David está ahí. Dentro. Y grita. Le llama. Y se nota morir sin estar herido. Y se nota morir sin dejar de protegerle. Porque se está muriendo, muriendo con él. Y cuando se encuentren donde quiera que se vayan a encontrar quiere ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos y que en ellos lo lea; _esta vez no te fallé_...

Dylan se zafa de sus brazos. Se le escapa. No tiene fuerza para retenerlo mientras los sollozos le debilitan. Mientras drenan toda su energía. Todo ha acabado.

Y entonces, oye su nombre...

- Joe... - y reconoce esa voz. Porque realmente no oye nada más aunque está en vuelto en el ruido más ensordecedor que puede recordar. No se puede comparar con los atronadores bombardeo del Bois Jacques pero para él es incluso peor. O mejor. Porque le impiden pensar. Pero aún así lo oye. Y la reconoce. Y sus miradas se encuentran.

David sostiene a su hijo mayor contra él. En un equilibrio inestable le abraza mientras el pequeño se aferra a su cuello. Una mano rodeándolo la cintura y la otra apretándose el abdomen. Es un gesto inútil porque la sangre se escurre entre los dedos. Pero ya nada importa porque vuelve a estar separados por un suspiro.

Se aproxima a la arrodillada figura que le observa sin apenas color en el rostro. Aparta la mano de la herida y se la tiende.

Y de nuevo es todo sonrisas radiantes. Como cuando regresó a él en Hagenau. Y lo sabe. Está regresando de nuevo a él. Acepta su ayuda para ponerse en pie. Y ya frente a frente se funden en un abrazo que llega con 16 años de retraso.

* * *

><p>Sarah le había mirado con resignación. Como si no fuera algo que la pillara desprevenida. Y cuando salió por la puerta de su casa supo que era para no volver. No dejaba a sus niños. Les había dicho y esperaba que lo hubieran creído que allá donde encontrase su nuevo hogar estaría también el de ellos. Y que cuando le necesitaran solo tenían que llamarle... Les dijo, creyendo en ello firmemente, que con solo susurrasen su nombre él les oiría.<p>

Paró el coche en el mismo motel. Se dirigió a la misma habitación. Llamó.

Y el sol brilló delante de él. La puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

- ¿Y? - una única palabra. Acallada por los labios de Joe sellando los de David. En un beso que llegaba con 16 años de retraso. Se separaron después de lo que pareció una eternidad... y no hubo necesidad de nada más...

Hay veces en que amar es decir sin hablar, ver sin mirar, sentir sin tocar, y estar sin estar.

Y ellos se habían amado tras 16 años de no hablar, tras 16 años de no mirarse, tras 16 años de no tocar, tras 16 años de estar sin estar.

Ahora tocaba todo lo contrario. 16 años para hablar. 16 años para mirarse. 16 años para tocarse. 16 años para estar estando.

Y quien decía 16 años decía todo lo que les restase de vida. El resto de la vida... juntos.


End file.
